Stories to be Edited and Reposted or Deleted
by Silver Sin of The Cosmos
Summary: Okay, so this isn't really a story (Do not report this, it's a freaking message to readers) but it is addressing my old crappy writing and my current inability to let those monstrosities live.


Okay so you guys obviously know that I started out as a really shitty writer, right? I can't even read my old works so at least a third is going to be copied, transferred to a LibreOffice document and edited then reposted and the others will just be thrown in the fucking bin. Cause even seeing these anymore is almost actually painful to me. Detrimental to my health as an author that I take care of this bullshit.

I'll list the ones being revised and reposted here and the ones being deleted will be typed in italics.

* Alive Melody (I actually like the concept of this so I'll just be editing the fuck out of this and taking out all the 'Kagome's dad is a demon' shit because I managed to finagle that BS into Kagome's Sister which makes it all useless garbage.)

* Class SSS (Total revision. I don't feel comfortable leaving that piece of shit just lying around.)

* Run Baby Run (So I do like this and apparently according to reviews, so do other people which is ultimately mind-boggling to me. Anyhow, this will be redone so it's not written like a five year old on LSD.)

* This is just great (I think this is the InuYasha/Kamisama Kiss crossover and I'll definitely be rewriting this one..)

* This is crazy

* What Just Happened (I've already rewritten this before but it's still shitty so back to the drawing board.)

* What has the world come to? (Someone please shoot me now or something. I'll be revising my old shit until I'm ninety fucking years old and picking glitter out of my vag.)

* A Trial From Love's Past (Easy enough, the first few shitty chapters will be revised and replace the current ones.)

Battle: Angels vs Demons is a bit of a weird one for me. I kinda like the concept but the grammar and everything is just so...No I have to do something about this.

** His Angel, Her Demon is already in the process of being edited, I couldn't look at it anymore...

** Fire and Ice is already in revisions, I can't stand to leave that piece of garbage the way it is. Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed it, but it's being yanked. I want to get at least five chapters rewritten before I even think of reposting it.

 _* A Real Ordeal (I'll keep the title but the story is being scrapped because let's face it, I didn't even know that screaming bloody murder is a metaphor back then. I actually wrote " Bloody murder!" like it were actually something someone would say.)_ **[DELETED]**

 _* A Tricky Situation (I kind of like the idea of the plot so I may copy and paste it to a word document for me to edit at my leisure. In any case, your poor eyes wont be made to view that monstrosity.)_ **[DELETED]**

 _* Future Pain (Nope. Not even explaining. This shit is self-explanatory. Thank you everyone for the really kind reviews on it but my writing back then was shit, even if it was like fluff to the max. Maybe I'll redo it or something. Fix Kouga and Hojou. But they'll still be stupid.)_ **[DELETED]**

 _* WTF is with Fluffy (Nope. I'm not doing it. Goodbye.)_ **[DELETED]**

 _* Things Keep Getting Complicated (Yeah this one's going in the bin.)_

 _* Temporary Tattoos (I went a bit overboard with the 'Kagome is secretly a half demon and she never knew it' thing so I'll just limit that to Kagome's Sister because I just cant...)_ **[DELETED]**

 _* Seduction Served with Sake (Nope, can't do it. If you want a visual of my reaction, watch Joe Santagato reacting to idiots on the internet/people in Walmart on YouTube. His deep inhale and exhale is me. Along with the 'Wha-huh?' thing.)_

 _* Of Campfires and Cabins (Goodnight, I'm not doing this. I may just scrap it and rewrite the entire thing but even then the concept was kind of shitty in my opinion..)_ **[DELETED]**

I'll leave the Baseball, Surprises and Relaxation, Oh my! Because it's the first story I made like ever, especially with panda and it's just for like nostalgia's sake. Deal with it. Fuck me.


End file.
